


Trick or Treat till the Neighbors Gonna Die of Fright

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Married Couple, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, dad kakashi, first halloween, megumi is a cupcake, one day I'll draw them in this halloween outfit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: È il primo Halloween di Megumi e Kakashi s'impegna al massimo per festeggiarlo a dovere. Ma a volte anche i piani dell'Hokage subiscono l'interferenza del destino.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	Trick or Treat till the Neighbors Gonna Die of Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trick or Treat till the Neighbors Gonna Die of Fright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303595) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Martedì 31 Ottobre, Venerdì 3 Novembre 1688  
> TITOLO: This Is Halloween – Marilyn Manson  
> Fictober 2019 – Day 16: “Listen. No, really, listen.”

Kakashi aveva preparato tutto.

Aveva confezionato con della stoffa arancione e verde il vestito da zucca per Megumi e aveva preparato anche i costumi per lui e sua moglie (spaventapasseri – neanche a dirlo – per lui, e agricoltrice per lei). Gli ci erano volute settimane di lavoro nei ritagli di tempo ed aveva attinto a tutte le sue abilità con ago e filo, ma era tremendamente soddisfatto del risultato finale. La sua bambina era un incanto con quello addosso e lui era dannatamente eccitato per la serata.

La mattina del 31 Ottobre si svegliò spossato e con un po’ di nausea. Sentiva anche un filo di febbre ma decise di ignorarla ed andò in ufficio prima del solito nella speranza di terminare presto i suoi doveri così da tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia: avevano appuntamento con Sai e gli altri per fare dolcetto o scherzetto e non voleva perdere un minuto di quella serata.

Shikamaru lo guardò con aria critica quando gli portò in ufficio la solita tazza di tè, un mezzo cipiglio in volto.

«Tutto bene, Kakashi-sensei?»

«Meravigliosamente», rispose lui con un sorriso. «Shikadai è pronto per la serata?»

Il giovane scrollò le spalle e posò sulla sua scrivania una nuova manciata di rotoli da leggere. Dannazione. Non c’era mai fine agli incartamenti: petizioni, richieste dei clan, missioni da assegnare, rapporti da controllare… sembrava che ogni cittadino di Konoha, civile o shinobi che fosse, avesse qualcosa da dire all’Hokage, in quei giorni in particolare in cui lui non voleva altro che stare a casa con le due persone più importanti della sua vita.

«Ha solo un anno, non ricorderà nulla».

Kakashi scosse la testa sconsolato, incredulo che il suo assistente non capisse la meraviglia di festeggiare Halloween con il proprio figlio.

A metà giornata Shikamaru gli portò il bento che Sakura aveva lasciato per lui e, ancora con quel cipiglio in volto, gli chiese di nuovo se stesse bene. Kakashi, la cui nausea era aumentata, il corpo lievemente scosso dai brividi della febbre, confermò che sì, stava una meraviglia, e grazie tante.

Non mangiò il bento nonostante contenesse cibi che amava. Si sforzò di sbocconcellare un po’ dell’onigiri al salmone consapevole che aveva bisogno di energie per terminare la gioranata ma all’istante sentì la necessità di vomitare e desistette, optando per una tazza di tè caldo che aiutò anche le sue mani a smettere di tremare.

Alle quattro del pomeriggio Shikamaru irruppe nel suo ufficio per l’ennesima volta e gli annunciò che poteva tornare a casa, che il lavoro urgente era finito e poteva tranquillamente occuparsi lui delle ultime faccende. Incredulo e barcollante, Kakashi ringraziò il giovane e gli diede appuntamento per la serata. Poi, lottando contro la nausea, il mal di testa e i brividi si avvolse nel mantello bianco dell’Hokage e tornò a casa dalle sue due donne.

«Tadaima», salutò mentre entrava nel genkan scaricando senza troppe cerimonie sandali e mantello nei mobiletti.

«Okae- Kami-sama! Kakashi!» Sakura, che aveva fatto capolino dalla cucina, gli corse incontro e gli posò una mano sulla guancia. «Per l’amor di… tu bruci! Vieni a sederti». E praticamente lo trascinò in salotto, dove Megumi dormiva beata sui tatami, una copertina leggera drappeggiata addosso, Yoru accoccolata lì accanto come sempre (la gatta sembrava praticamente vivere in simbiosi con la loro bambina).

Kakashi tentò di racimolare abbastanza energie da chinarsi e coccolare sua figlia, o almeno salutarla con un bacio, ma non appena cercò di chinarsi sentì la nausea montare e la vista oscurarsi. Non andava bene. Non andava affatto bene.

«Forse ho preso l’influenza», disse con un filo di voce, gli occhi chiusi per permettergli di concentrarsi sul non svenire.

«“ _Forse_ ”?» ribatté Sakura, incredula, mentre lo spingeva dolcemente fino a farlo stendere sul divano, la testa appoggiata al suo grembo, una mano che gli infondeva fresco chakra curativo mentre l’altra giocava distrattamente con i suoi capelli. «Questa mattina ti avevo detto di non uscire, ma tu no, non mi ascolti mai».

«Scusa. Ma dovevo finire il lavoro arretrato per poter tornare qui a fare dolcetto o scherzetto», mormorò, arrischiandosi a lanciare un’occhiata a sua moglie.

L’espressione sul suo volto era un misto di dolcezza ed esasperazione.

«Ascoltami, Kakashi», iniziò Sakura con calma, accarezzandogli la guancia ed al contempo non smettendo un secondo di sondarlo con tutte le sue abilità da iryō-nin. Kakashi sapeva che stava per arrivare un sonoro rimprovero e cercò di sollevarsi a sedere, ma una mano sul suo petto lo costrinse a rimanere sdraiato. «No, davvero, ascoltami. Sei malato. Non puoi uscire al freddo in queste condizioni, peggiorerai solamente la tua situazione».

«Ma è il primo Halloween di Megumi…»

«E lei non ricorderà nulla. Possiamo fare delle fotografie qui, è sufficiente», cercò di essere ragionevole lei.

E sì, ciò che diceva Sakura, ciò che aveva detto Shikamaru quella mattina, erano obiezioni del tutto ragionevoli ed una parte di lui concordava appieno. Ma l’altra parte urlava a squarciagola, indignata.

«Non è la stessa cosa… Non capisci…» borbottò sentendosi tremendamente stupido.

«Allora spiegamelo. Perché è così importante?»

«Perché questo giorno non tornerà», sussurrò lui, voltando la testa per impedirle di guardarlo in volto. Voleva lottare di più, voleva convincerla che era _necessario_ uscire con la loro bimba a fare dolcetto o scherzetto. Ma era così stanco. Il suo corpo era scosso da brividi e la vista continuava ad annebbiarglisi. Sapeva di bruciare di febbre ma non voleva cedere al sonno: era il Rokudaime Hokage di Konoha, dannazione, non si sarebbe lasciato sconfiggere da un’influenza. «Non voglio perdere niente con lei. E non voglio perdere niente con te. Voglio tutto quello che posso avere», aggiunse, la voce un po’ strascicata.

«Oh, Kakashi».

E Sakura si chinò e lo strinse a sé in un abbraccio quasi soffocante e lo tenne così mentre gli accarezzava i capelli e lui sentiva le forze abbandonarlo mentre finalmente cedeva alla stanchezza. Ma proprio prima di addormentarsi sentì sua moglie dire: «Troverò una soluzione, amore mio. Avrai il tuo primo Halloween con Megumi, te lo prometto».

Poi tutto divenne buio.

* * *

L’Hokage era dovuto rimanere a letto tre giorni interi per riprendersi completamente dalla malattia. In realtà la cosa si era rivelata una benedizione perché Sakura aveva comunicato all’ospedale che sarebbe rimasta a casa per occuparsi di lui; così Kakashi aveva potuto godersi tre giorni con sua moglie e sua figlia (anche se il primo l’aveva passato praticamente in un perenne stato di semi-incoscienza). Certo, aveva perso il primo Halloween di Megumi, ma ce ne sarebbero stati altri, no?

La sera del primo giorno del suo ritorno al lavoro, sorprendentemente Shikamaru lo rispedì a casa ben prima del suo solito orario. Era ancora convalescente, aveva spiegato in risposta al suo sopracciglio inarcato, e non voleva che avesse una ricaduta e mancasse per altri tre giorni visto che durante la sua assenza era stato Naruto a ricoprire il ruolo di Hokage-ad-interim ed era stata una vera scocciatura (parole sue, non di Kakashi). Lui aveva fatto spallucce e non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte: se gli veniva fornita una scusa per allontanarsi da quell’ufficio prima del previsto, chi era lui per non afferrarla al volo?

Così tornò a passo svelto verso casa. Stava per far scorrere la porta d’ingresso quando questa si aprì all’improvviso. Sulla soglia c’era Sakura nel vestito da agricoltore che lui aveva preparato per lei, e tra le braccia stringeva la zucca più carina che Kakashi avesse mai visto, un ciuffo di capelli rosa che spuntavano da sotto il tessuto, gli enormi occhi grigi che lo scrutavano.

«Che succede?» chiese lui, salutando con un bacio entrambe.

«Ti stavamo aspettando; sei in ritardo. Vai a cambiarti che dobbiamo uscire».

«Uscire?»

Sakura gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisi che l’avevano fatto innamorare di lei tanti anni prima.

«Per dolcetto o scherzetto. Ho organizzato tutto. Ino, Shikamaru e gli altri ci stanno aspettando».

Kakashi sentì il cuore straripargli di amore e gioia e meraviglia e allungò le braccia per stringere a sé la sua donna.

«Oh, Sakura, ti amo così tanto», le sussurrò all’orecchio, la voce lievemente incrinata (no, non avrebbe pianto, si rifiutava di rovinare il momento così… però che cavolo).

«Ti amo anch’io. E adesso datti una mossa».

E Kakashi volò al piano di sopra a cambiarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea è nata stamattina, così all'improvviso.  
> Buon Halloween a tutti!


End file.
